


Don't Touch That Dial

by sunamaryllis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Praise Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Trans Bart Allen, Trans Male Character, Trans Thaddeus Thawne, Vaginal Sex, Womb-Fucking, kind of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunamaryllis/pseuds/sunamaryllis
Summary: Craydl is a little fed up with how obsessive Thad is getting, so it decides to take matters into its own hands. Or tentacles, as the case may be.Kinktober Days 3+4:Monster|Tentacles+Praise Kink| Subspace
Relationships: Bart Allen/Thaddeus Thawne, Craydl (DCU)/Thaddeus Thawne, having to create a new ship tag is... oddly satisfying
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't Touch That Dial

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most embarrassing, self-indulgent, no-one will care about it except me shit I've ever written. So, if you're here anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Takes place before Thad and Bart meet, when Thad is still planning. 
> 
> Please mind the tags!

“End sequence. Reset.”

“Accessing Styroband Sequence 060699@1930.” Craydl dutifully intoned from the base’s speakers.

Thad could hear a slight tone of snark in its voice. He rolled his eyes – he had definitely _not_ told Craydl to switch to conversation mode, but he supposed that’s what he got for bothering to program a personality into it.

Thad’s gaze fell back to the large screen in front of him. On it, his foolish “twin” was having a heated argument with Max Mercury over his performance on a social studies exam. Truly, an inane moment of Bart’s pathetic life – Thad would have completely disregarded the entire interaction if it were not for one key detail.

Most arguments between the two of them tended to dissolve into Bart losing focus entirely and Max sending him off in frustration. This time, however, Bart’s anger remained sharp, and he retorted every point thrown at him. Not well, perhaps, but he was still clearly _engaged –_ a prospect that was troublesome for Thad. If Bart could use anger to focus himself, Thad might lose one of his advantages. He needed to know how to keep Bart stuck in his usual dreamland.

As the sequence continued to play, Thad could feel the room’s silence thickening, to the point that it was difficult for even him to focus.

“If you have something to say, then say it.” He finally snapped – this was no way to get work done.

There was a _click_ as Craydl switched into conversation mode. “Boss, I really don’t get it this time,” it whined, “What the hell are you hoping to gain from this? I could _kind_ of understand watching Impulse’s fights, but this is just creepy!”

Thad scoffed. “Regardless of how you feel about my decisions, only studying Impulse’s fights would be incredibly stupid. His tactics are that he doesn’t have any – if I want a guaranteed win, I have to get inside his _mind._ ”

“But why?” Craydl asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Thad could see some movement from the t-hoop – electric green slime was dripping from the floating metal ring and coalescing on the floor. Thad’s frown deepened. Ever since he had moved Craydl’s programming into a physical technoplasmic form, it had started moving around the base, even when Thad didn’t order it to. “Boss, this should be a total cinch – you’re stronger, smarter, and faster than him. Having a foolproof plan isn’t necessary.”

Thad whipped around angrily. Craydl had fully moved onto the floor, though had not taken any particular shape – it honestly looked like an oversized cube of lime green Jell-O.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Thad snapped. “Of _course_ it needs to be foolproof! We are dealing with an impulsive, reckless, unthinking _fool!_ ”

Craydl wiggled petulantly. “But you already have so much data, boss. What more could you need?”

Thad stalked towards it, feeling a dark satisfaction as the technoplasmic blob shrank back. “If there is even a 1% chance of failure, that is completely unacceptable. I _can’t_ fail.” He gestured towards his own chest. “This is what I was made for, Craydl. Just like you were made to serve _me._ Without purpose, we are worth _nothing_.”

Something ugly and painful curled in his chest as he spoke, but Thad quashed it, gritting his teeth. “Craydl, activate silent running.”

There was a clicking noise, and the blob grew still.

Thad exhaled through his nose – taking out his temper on Craydl would be pointless. He turned back to the main screen, and for a moment was confused.

The scene was no longer focused on the dining room, but instead had followed Bart to his bedroom, where he had turned in for the night. Thad realized he had never let this sequence run this long – he had always made Craydl rewind after the end of the argument. He almost did so again, but something made him stop.

Bart was incredibly restless, constantly tossing back and forth. He would play with the edge of his comforter before suddenly kicking it off, then reach back down and cover himself once more.

His brow was uncharacteristically furrowed, and he kept worrying his lip, as if deep in thought. Thad almost chuckled – as if Bart was _capable_ of deep thought.

What was most interesting, however, was the flush that was slowly but surely spreading across Bart’s cheeks. Was he replaying the fight in his mind? Recalling what made him so furious?

Bart suddenly sat up, throwing off all his blankets with a huff. He then grabbed his pillow, wedging it between his legs and hugging it against his body. Bart began to rock against the soft fabric, the furrow of his brow near-instantly smoothing into an expression of mindless bliss.

_Oh._

Thad’s face erupted into heat as it finally clicked. He almost felt paralyzed with the realization. Certainly, he _understood_ what was happening – his prenatal programming had ensured a vast library of knowledge, including a far more comprehensive sex education than Bart got at public school in the deep South. But understanding something and actually _seeing_ it for the first time were two very different things.

On-screen, Bart had flopped back onto his bed, and was now rutting up into the pillow. The sounds of his soft moans echoed around the base, and Thad’s shoulders instinctively hunched with embarrassment. The scene had been quiet for long enough that he had honestly forgotten that the sound was on, but now, Bart’s noises of pleasure seemed deafening.

Despite his embarrassment, Thad couldn’t tear his eyes away. Bart’s shirt had ridden up, and Thad could see his pale, flat stomach, the jut of his bony little hips just above the hem of his pajama pants. Unconsciously, Thad rested a hand on his own stomach – even through the material of his suit, Thad could feel the heat of his skin, his fingertips prickling at the sensation.

He could feel that heat _inside_ his stomach, too. He had never experienced arousal before. Had barely given the concept a passing thought. But now he felt heady with the sensation.

Thad’s gaze moved up to Bart’s face. His eyes had fluttered shut, his mouth soft and open – inviting. His little pink tongue peaked out to wet his lips before he groaned, letting out whispered curses in Interlac.

Thad wondered if this is what he would look like in the throws of pleasure. If he would lose himself in the sensation, let down his guard so completely–

“Boss?”

Thad jumped violently at the sudden sound, which only fueled his embarrassment. Furious, he whipped around to face Craydl – it had moved much closer to him, and now the gelatinous blob was only a few feet away.

“Did I tell you that you could talk?” Thad squawked. “Or _move,_ for that matter? What the hell are you doing?”

It was hard to read the emotions of a sentient, technoplasmic slime, but if Thad had to wager a guess, he would say that Craydl seemed worried. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Thad blushed harder. “And why wouldn’t I be?”

Craydl seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Well… you just seemed flustered, is all.” It paused, goop shifting slightly. “You do remember that I have access to your vitals, right?”

Thad gaped – he _hadn’t_ remembered. He wasn’t sure exactly what Craydl was seeing, but whatever it was, it was definitely mortifying.

He had a sudden urge to atomize the slime.

“Boss, it’s okay,” Craydl said, reaching out two… tendrils… of goo towards him. Thad’s jaw clenched as they rested on his shoulders – even through his suit, they felt cold and damp. “It’s a totally normal reaction for someone your age–”

_“I am not a child!”_ Thad shrieked, though his point was undercut by a wicked voice crack. He tried to slap one of the tendrils off his shoulder, but to his horror, his hand just got stuck inside with an unpleasant _squelch._ “I am nothing like that insolent, stupid _brat!_ Now get off of me!”

“I know you’re not,” Craydl reassured, though definitely did not move to release Thad’s shoulders. He gaped at it – when the hell had Craydl gotten so independent? “Honestly, bossman, I just want you to be okay. And to, uh… help out. If I can.”

It was not often that Thad found himself dumbfounded, but this was certainly one of these times. Surely it wasn’t suggesting what it _seemed_ like it was suggesting.

Apparently not dissuaded by his silence, Craydl began to move its tendrils down Thad’s arms, gently wrapping around his limbs. Thad just watched mutely. It was mostly because he was still reeling from shock; to his embarrassment, he was also a little entranced by how nice it felt. He had never touched… anyone, actually, and the pressure made him almost giddy.

Some part of that feeling must’ve registered to Craydl, because it grew much bolder. It manifested additional tendrils, wrapping them around his ankles, thighs, and torso.

“You’re doing great, boss.” Craydl cooed, its artificial voice strangely soothing. A tendril rested on the back of his neck, squeezing gently. As if scruffing a kitten. Though the thought annoyed Thad, he still relaxed into the grip, allowing Craydl to support the brunt of his weight.

The tendril on his neck began tugging at his suit’s zipper. It suddenly clicked that this was actually happening – moreover, Thad was _allowing_ it to happen.

Craydl began to unzip his suit slowly, shucking the material off of his shoulders. The air of the base was cool against his bare skin. At some point, Craydl must’ve warmed up the technoplasm, because when it began to slide tendrils across Thad’s back, they felt pleasantly warm to the touch.

Craydl didn’t remove the suit all the way, instead letting the top hang from his waist. By this point, Craydl had completely lifted Thad in the air, and to his surprise, it spun him around so that he was facing the main screen again.

The flush that had somewhat retreated came back in full force as Thad’s eyes once again fell on Bart. He had abandoned the pillow and was now rubbing himself hard through his sleep pants, which had been pulled taught enough that Thad could actually see the outline of his pussy.

Thad actually gasped as he felt a tendril sneak into the bottom of his suit, leisurely brushing against his clit. He had honestly been a little miffed about his genitalia – it would’ve been _so_ satisfying to have something that Bart didn’t – but he couldn’t deny the way that his limbs trembled with pleasure as Craydl rubbed a thick tendril between his lips.

The tentacles that were wrapped around his stomach began to move upward, playfully rubbing at his chest. Thad whimpered embarrassingly as one wrapped around his nipple, tugging hard enough that it stung.

His eyes fluttered involuntarily as Craydl teased against his entrance, the slickness of both the tentacle and his pussy nearly causing it to slip in. He rocked his hips, unable to contain his panting breaths.

On-screen, Bart shucked his pants off, exposing his tiny pussy to the night air. He spread his legs wide, impatiently shoving two fingers inside of himself. To anyone else, the way he finger-fucked his pussy would look like a blur, but Thad could see every movement, every rock of his hips.

Craydl rolled a tendril across his entrance, and Thad gritted his teeth in frustration. “ _Grife,”_ he cursed, “are you putting it in me or not?”

As soon as he finished speaking, Thad gasped as the pressure suddenly increased against his entrance, the tip of the tendril finally sliding inside. It was a lot bigger than Thad had originally thought, and he groaned at the ache as Craydl relentlessly thrusted deeper inside of him.

A second tentacle snuck beneath the hem of his suit, and then a third – the thinner one wrapped tightly around his throbbing clit. Thad yelped in shock as the other slid in between his ass cheeks, the tip teasing his hole.

The thin tendril had begun to rhythmically squeeze his clit, and Thad’s eyes rolled back at the sensation. The tentacle against his ass stopped wiggling around so much, the tip pressing more insistently against his hole. After a moment of pressure, it slid past the ring of tight muscle – the natural lubrication from the tentacle let it slide incredibly deep.

“C-Craydl, what–” Thad cut himself off with a moan as the tentacle inside his pussy pressed even further in – he could feel it resting against his cervix.

“Jeez, boss, look at that.” Craydl said, awe evident in its voice. Thad had no idea what it was talking about until he glanced down – to his mortification, he could actually see a bump in his slender stomach. As Craydl began to thrust inside of him, the bump moved with the motions. “That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Thad hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, though the movement was limited by his restraints. Even still, the praise made his heart beat fast, a warm sense of pride growing in his chest. “Shut _up,_ you a-absolute embarrassment of an AI – unh, _fuck!”_

Craydl, apparently unperturbed by the threat, tightened its grip even more. “Do you want more?”

Before Thad could ask more of _what,_ Craydl thrust all the way inside of him with a harsh snap. The pressure against his cervix was nearly unbearable – no, it _was_ unbearable. Thad hung his head, humiliated to realize that his chin was wet with drool.

It took him a moment to realize that Craydl wasn’t just pressing against his cervix, it was… twisting against it. Trying to worm its way _inside._

Thad gasped when he felt something breach – it was tiny, especially compared to how thick the tentacle in his pussy had grown. Still, the feeling was incredibly intense as it worked its way inside of his womb, pressing insistently against the deepest parts of himself.

“Good, that’s good, you’re being so good,” Craydl assured, and this time, Thad couldn’t find the energy to snark back. He just whined, rolling his hips harder against the tentacle inside of him.

There was a sharp stinging pain, and Thad could feel the tendril inside his womb filling out, getting thicker as Craydl started up a steady thrust. Despite the pain, it felt amazing – Thad felt lightheaded with the sensation as he was fucked.

He glanced back down at his stomach, gasping as he realized that the bulge had reached just below his bellybutton. It was incredibly obscene, and the very sight of it made his pussy throb. He was _so_ close – he just needed a little more.

Thad looked back up at the screen. Bart had flipped over, ass in the air as he fucked himself mercilessly. He had moved to using four fingers; though with how delicate and thin they were, it hardly made for a large insertion. Even still, his tiny pussy seemed incredibly stretched.

It struck Thad how much more _he_ was taking, how stretched he must be.

With a sudden cry, Thad came around the tentacles inside him, their size making his orgasm almost painful. His mind was nearly a complete blank, awash in pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for him to come down from the high, but when he did, it took him a moment to take stock in his surroundings. Craydl had laid him on the floor, completely removing his suit and leaving him naked. It had taken all of its tentacles out, save for the one inside his pussy – it made him ache pleasantly, feeling stretched and full.

Craydl seemed to realize when he became more clearheaded, and used a tendril to fondly ruffle Thad’s hair. “That was amazing, boss. Feel more relaxed?”

Thad scowled, but to his annoyance, he couldn’t seem to command his usual gravitas – being naked and covered in slime apparently left one unintimidating.

“If you think this is going to be a regular occurrence, you are sorely mistaken.” Thad growled. He would’ve said more, but Craydl chose that moment to slowly pull out of him, and Thad couldn’t help the breathy gasp as he felt slick gush out of him.

“‘Course not,” Craydl said, entirely too cheerfully. “Want me to carry you to the bath? Or do you want to go straight to sleep?”

It gestured to the screen, where Bart had apparently worn himself out enough that he had totally crashed, not even bothering to pull his sleep pants up first. Thad flushed angrily.

“For the last time, I am _nothing_ like that childish idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I'm already behind! Probably because I keep writing 700 words of not-porn before every Kinktober fic. Hopefully the next one will be a little shorter and not as... uh... as whatever this is.


End file.
